1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat having a rod provided between certain regions of the seat frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat having a vibration damping member hung across a seat frame constituting a seatback to reinforce the seat frame is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-211960 (JP-A-2001-211960). The resistance of the seat to vibrations is improved by reinforcing the seat frame.
However, according to JP-A-2001-211960, the increased rigidity of the seat frame resulting from the vibration damping member suppresses minor displacement or minor deformation of the seat frame itself and thus increases the resonance frequency of the seat. As a result, the seat vibrates sympathetically with the vehicle, which aggravates vibrations. In some cases, this may reduce the seating comfort of the seat.